Darkness is Bliss
by Percy2217
Summary: The Pit. A prison within a prison. Here they put the darkest and evilest beings and monsters in the world. Percy Jackson was born in this pit of darkness. The only purpose he has in life is to protect Thalia. The only other mortal to be born in the pit. He fights for her escape. But one day he to will escape the pit and gods help whoever stands in his way.
1. Rise from the Dark

_**There is a prison in a more ancient part of the world,**_

_**A pit where men are thrown to suffer, and die.**_

_**But sometimes a man rises from the darkness.**_

_**Sometimes the pit sends something back.**_

**All rights of PJO are Rick Riordan's**

"Άνοδος στο φως, Άνοδος στο φως, Άνοδος στο φως." The chant came again and again. The chant of hope in the darkest of places.

" Άνοδος στο φως, Άνοδος στο φως, Άνοδος στο φως." The monster was so close. Just one more jump and he would be able to climb his way to freedom and make his way to the more forgiving parts of Tartarus.

"Άνοδος στο φως, Άνοδος στο φως, Άνοδος στο φως." The lastrygonian giant jumped reaching for the ledge with his fingers outstretched. The tips of his index scraped the side of the ledge and he fell back down to the darkness. Before he hit the ground the rope that was secured tightly around the giants waist became tight and snapped, stopping the giant from becoming a grease spot on the prison floor.

Percy watched from the shadows with his hands on little Thalia's shoulders. They both stared as the giant was let down from his hanging position over the despondent mob of monsters. That was the closest a monster had come to escaping in a long while and the hope that he would make it was suddenly snatched from them. That's the worst part of this place Percy thought, it gives you the illusion of hope and then takes it away. He had watched hundreds almost thousands of monsters try to make the climb since he could remember. None had ever made it passed that ledge and he was yet to try.

It's not like Percy wasn't fit enough to try, he was heavily muscled from living his entire 25 years of life in the pit with huge traps, shoulders and arms that would make Ares jealous at their size, and legs that's power could only compare to a pouncing panther or a jumping horse. Overall he was an intimidating figure that very few would be willing to mess with; and the few that had were quickly put into their place. He was the Apex-Predator of the prison.

His companion on the other hand, little Thalia, was the exact opposite. But that was to be expected when she was only 7 years old. Her mother had given birth to her in this very pit and died shortly after due to rape and murder from the inmates when the doctor had forgotten to lock the cell. Percy had snuck in and saved Thalia, protecting her as she grew up. He loved her like an older brother loved his sister or a father loved a daughter; and he swore that one day he would get Thalia out of this miserable prison.

"Percy" came Thalia's quiet voice in query," Do you think that I can make the climb one day?" she asked. Her big golden eyes boring into his soul searching for the answer.

" Yes little one. In fact I believe your the only one who can make the climb." said Percy confidently. For he knew why no one ever made it out of the pit. It was because only the pure of heart and strong of mind could make the jump and no one down here, save innocent Thalia, was pure of heart.

"What about you?" she asked," Won't you be able to come with me?" Her eyes began to tear up at the thought of her guardian, her friend not by her side. He was always there to keep her safe.

"No Thalia, I can not leave this place like you can. You are still untainted by evil, I however have no chance of leaving without... outside help." he said choosing his words carefully. He still had not told her about her ancestry or who her father was. It would be to dangerous for her scent would bring every monster in the Pit down on them.

"But your not evil? And what do you mean about outside help?" she asked quizzically. She was so innocent, so oblivious to the evil around her, he wanted to preserve it as long as possible; but he knew that soon she would have to learn with or with out him soon. Soon, but now today.

" I have lived my entire life in this pit. The darkness is apart of me. One day you will understand what I am talking about. But for now all you need to know is that you will escape this place very soon." Thalia knew that she wouldn't get anything out of him so she merely nodded at his words.

"Now come Thalia, let's return to our cells and get some sleep." Percy said as he nudged Thalia along back into the waiting darkness.

**One year later **

"Come on Thalia! We have to get you to the wall!" He yelled over the massive prison riot that was taking place. It was time for Thalia to get out of here.

Percy turned away from Thalia as she followed him closely through the prison. So far they had made it this far without any attention but soon their luck would run out.

"Hey! Over there! It's the girl! Get them!" came a shout off deeper into the Pit. Percy cursed some very colorful language under his breath.

"Percy!" she said covering her ears from his French.

"I know, I know! Jump on my back." He ordered quickly. Thalia latched on with her arms around his neck and legs wrapped as far around his abdomen as possible. He turned just in time to see a telekhine lung at him. Simultaneously Percy's foot came up and met the monsters chest, sending the seal-dog hybrid flying across the catwalk that lead to the climbing wall. Percy began to run across when a sound alerted him to the mob of monsters behind him starting to file into the bridge, they appeared to be waiting for something. At the same time a giant cyclops walked towards him blocking their destination.

The cyclops looked like he was trying to locate Percy but knew he was on the catwalk. He finally seemed to find the duo before speaking," Give us the girl and you can go free Perseus." it said with above average intelligence for a cyclops. It's milky eye having trouble focusing on them.

"Leave Polyphemus and I may let you leave with what little eye-sight you have left." was Percy's reply.

Polyphemus sighed," So be it spawn of darkness." He raised his hand to signal the attack but the monsters stayed back to afraid of the intimidating figure in front of them to move.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" the cyclops bark. His command galvanizing them into action. Percy turned to meet the mass of monsters tripping over themselves trying to reach them.

"Thalia watch my back!" he yelled over the desperate war-cries hat filled the air. As the first monster reached him, a dracanae, he smashed her face in with his massive fist before following with a left hook to the side of the face sending the snake-woman over the bridge. He other monsters paused at how easy he had dispatched their comrade giving Percy just enough time to press his advantage plowed forward into the monsters swatting, smashing, and kicking anything that stood in his way.

"Here he comes." warned Thalia on his back as Polyphemus evidently got tired of waiting and advanced on the catwalk. Percy lifted up the monster nearest to him and threw it into the now nearly depleted crowd of monsters before turning around to meet Polyphemus' advance.

"Just you and me Polyphemus." said Percy as he moved forward. His mind was working over time trying to figure out how to beat his bigger and stronger opponent. If they were on wider ground he could rely on his speed and quickness to get behind Polyphemus but with the close quarter he would be confined unless...

But he had no more time to think as Polyphemus brought his fist down to try and smash Percy in one attack but Percy leapt back narrowly avoiding the advance. He recovered and moved forward putting all his power into his strike. As Percy's fist made contact on the cyclops' elbow a sickening crunch and a snap could be heard as the elbow was destroyed.

Polyphemus reeled back, howling as he clutched his elbow in pain. Capitalizing Percy jumped up punching Polyphemus in the eye. As the monster tried to recover from those two ferocious attacks Percy grabbed Thalia, swinging her off his back, and slid her through the cyclops legs; before running full speed jumping onto the railing and launching his body over Polyphemus' shoulder grabbing his neck as he flew by. When he landed back on the catwalk again he had Polyphemus bent backwards holding his neck in his arms.

"I win." Said Percy darkly as yanked upwards snapping Polyphemus' spinal chord in two.

He turned around and ran to Thalia and picked her up carrying her to the wall. The monsters were already recovering from the concise death Percy had just dealt to the cyclops and were running howling for revenge.

"Quickly Thalia, climb. Keep going and don't look down. Climb to freedom and find your father. Don't come back for me. " he told her.

"Who's my father? And what do you mean don't come back for you?" she asked urgently.

"I can't say his name down here but just know that in time you'll know." He said emphasizing the word. "Don't comeback for me Thalia." as he gave her one last push to the wall before the inmates finally got to them. They grabbed Percy from behind and dragged him into the mob. His last word to her before she lost sight of him were "go".

Thalia climbed for her life and didn't look down. She clutched every stone with a death grip. She didn't have the comfort of the rope and she was afraid a stone would slip and she would go tumbling down. Back into the abyss and Percy's sacrifice will have been for nothing.

She continued to climb till she made it to the point of no return. The stone ledge. One jump to freedom. One jump to make it out of this prison. But if she couldn't make it then she would be a speck on the prison floor. She was almost to the point where she wouldn't take the jump when she heard Percy's voice from bellow.

"You can do it Thalia! Trust yourself!" came his voice. She looked all the way down to see Percy standing in the middle of a gigantic horde of monsters yelling encouragement to her. Then he turned and grabbed the neck of an _empousa_ snapping it with one hand.

Thalia looked back up to face the leap of faith she had to take. She sucked in a deep breath, took a running start and leapt, arms outstretched. Her hands made contact with cold stone and she grabbed and held on with all her might. She hauled herself up and continued her climb. Finally she pulled herself up and over the final ledge escaping the pit. She looked down to see if she could find her friend only to see nothing but darkness.

* * *

Percy fought for hours trying to keep the inmates off of him. He killed hundreds of monsters with his bare hands; breaking necks, smashing skulls, snapping bones, it got to a point where he was even enjoying himself. He was as swift as a shadow and as fear-inspiring as the mystery of the dark to a child. Brutality and efficiency were his styles and he used them well. But eventually he grew weary as he stood alone against a mob of Tartarus' most dangerous residents.

The Minotaur, Kelli the empousa, Ma Gasket, the Manticore, several Arai (spirits of curses), and all the worst monsters of myth stood across from him as he kneeled, exhausted from the onslaught.

"Give in Perseus, there is no fighting us. You will be overrun eventually. Yield and we will make it less painful." hissed Kelli. But Percy just glared at them defiantly. He rose to his feet.

" If your so confident empousa then come and get some bitch." He said preparing himself for what he knew was coming. Kelli dashed forward at lightning speed claws poised to rip his throat out. Percy merely caught her by her neck and looked her dead in the eyes.

"She'll never make it out of here alive." The monster said." Eventually the landscape itself will destroy her. She will run out of time."

Percy merely laughed at her," That's the thing though. Time is always on her side." He said. Kelli's eyes widened in realization right up to the point where Percy separated her head from her body.

That's when the rest of the horde moved in. He squared up to the charging Minotaur; grabbing the bull-man by the horns he twisted his body to gain the right amount of leverage, he swept his leg forward send the bull-monster to the floor. He reached down pummeling the monster in he face till his snout was nothing but purée beef. Percy grabbed ahold of the two dangerous looking horns and pulled with all his might. A snap came from the two ivory points as he lifted up his makeshift weapons. He went to work on Ma Gasket. Leaping into the air, twisting mid-air he landed on the lady-cyclops back and drove his shanks into both sides of the Cyclopes' head.

He jumped off immediately as a projectile zinged by his face. The manticore kept his distance while he launched his poisonous spikes at the demigod. Thorn sent another three spikes at his target's face. Percy bent backwards dodging each missile before coming up only to catch a spike in the quad. He grunted as he pulled the spike out and threw it right back at the monster. The man-cat hybrid dodged his own projectile but failed to notice Percy advance on him, grabbing his jaw and ripping it out. The Manticore dropped dead at the demigod's feet.

A searing pain erupted from Percy's back as he realized to late that an arai had snuck up behind him raking its claws against his back. Percy turned and with his one remaining horn stabbed the Arai in the throat killing the spirit of curses.

Immediately he felt a searing pain in his neck as the dying curse of Polyphemus took hold. He dropped to one knee trying to fight through the pain. The surrounding Arai attacked pressing the advantage. One jumped on his back poised to rip out his throat. Fighting through the pain Percy reached around and ripped the spirit off his back throwing it on the floor and crushing it's windpipe. Another curse, this time, Ma Gaskets curse, as his temples felt like they a industrial sized nail driven through them. Still he fought on, carrying more and more curses as he fought off the spirits.

It was inevitable that eventually Perseus would be brought down; the pain had become unbearable. He collapsed from the pain, unable to move. The last thing he saw before he slipped into Morpheus' realm was the foot of a Lastrygonian come down on his face.

* * *

Thalia wandered the harsh climate aimlessly for days, going somewhere but nowhere at the same time. Just trying to put as much distance between her and that dreaded pit she had left he friend in. It was inevitable that the demigod would run into some sort of monsters. But it came sooner then she wanted it to.

She was currently hiding in one of many rocky outcrops from a pack of three beasts: a _empousa_, a cyclops, and a hellhound, all three of whom were in a very heated discussion.

"...if he is rising then we should join his forces. Surely he'll let us out of here." said the _empousa_.

" Or he'll laugh at us before destroying us." Argued the cyclops and the hellhound grumbled in agreement.

"There is always that. But it's wor—" the _empousa_ stopped as the hellhound turned around walking off towards the pile of rocks that Thalia was currently hiding in.

"Grim, get back here, there's nothing over there just like the last hundred times you've looked." exclaimed the cyclops. But the hellhound kept digging and Thalia was getting increasingly worried that she would have to make a break for it. Unfortunately her nervousness was her downfall as she took a step back causing a small rockslide down the elevated position she was hiding in.

"Curse the fates." She thought but had little chance to continue expressing her hatred for the masters of destiny as the cyclops and empousa noticed the disturbance before making their way to her direction.

" Well this is it, Remember what Percy taught you. Fight as hard and viciously as you can." she thought. She was probably going to die within in a day of escaping her prison. The _empousa_ was right next to her hiding space when Thalia leapt out lashing out with her entire being at the vampiric-monster. The she-monster fell backwards on her back as Thalia wailed on her face with closed fists. Not giving the monster a chance to even fight back as it's face was reduced to a bloody mess. The empousa was almost pushed to unconsciousness when Thalia was lifted up by a meaty hand as the cyclops inspected her with his one red eye.

Panicking Thalia kicked open air trying anything to get away from the monster but it was no use. The cyclops had an iron grip on her shirt. "What do we have here?" mused the mono-eyed monster.

"KILL IT! EAT THE DESPICABLE DEMIGOD!" Screamed the she-monster hysterically while Grim the hellhound barked, jumping up, trying to get a piece of the little girl.

The cyclops shrugged at the empousa's demand," Sorry little demigod but no escape for you." He said before taking a long sniff of her which Thalia found rather creepy. "No, not a demigod, a demi-titan!" he said dropping her, for reasons unknown to the young girl, to the waiting and hungry mouth of the hellhound.

Thalia closed her eyes preparing for the worst as she tumbled to her death. Suddenly she felt a a tug in her gut and she opened her eyes wide in surprise of the sensation only to notice the hellhound had stopped it's jump mid-poise leaving Thalia to land on the soft fur of the monsters back and tumble to the ground in a heap.

"Did you see that! She froze Grim!" exclaimed the battered _empousa_. "That can only mean tha—" but she got no further as the golden figures of an hourglass and a scythe floated above the 8 year old demi-god's head.

"All hail the newest daughter of Lord Kronos, King of Titans, Lord of Time." bellowed the cyclops. As all three monsters kneeled and bowed to her.

**_Hey Guys I know to those few people that follow me you know I have been away from fanfiction for a while. I just lost interest in writing for a while but I'm back now and I'm gonna try and start updating. Let me know how you like this new idea and story. Sorry about the ending. I know it's little choppy. _**


	2. Rescue me

**_Hey Guys to those few people that follow me you know I have been away from fanfiction for a while. I just lost interest in writing for a while but I'm back now and I'm gonna try and start updating. Let me know how you like this new idea and story. Sorry about the ending. I know it's little choppy. _**

**All rights to PJO are Rick Riordan's.**

A 15 year old Thalia stepped out of the car into the sharp, cold air of Maine as she looked at Westover Hall Military Academy. She and her two friends Annabeth Chase and Bruce Tate had spent 3 hours in a car driven by Bruce's mom to reach this destination. Apparently their friend Grover had found two really powerful half-bloods and needed some heavily armed backup to help.

The trio had discuss multiple ways to get the two demigods out of the school unnoticed but Thalia knew that none of those plans were gonna workout due to some... "outside" influence she thought as she unconsciously rubbed the scythe charm on her favorite bracelet. The bracelet itself was given to her by an old friend and turned into a copy of Aegis, the shield Athena carried.

"...Thalia? Earth to daughter of Hecate?! You alright Thals?" asked Annabeth, a daughter of Athena that she had become close friends with. She was a tall blond with grey eyes and an athletic body.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, just thinking is all." she said turning her attention back to the present.

"Thank the gods, I thought she would never leave." complained Bruce as he walked over to the girls after saying goodbye to his mom.

"Cheer up bolt-head, your mom's pretty cool." said Thalia.

"Sure, when she isn't telling embarrassing stories about me." he said. To which Thalia just nodded. "What about you Thals? What's your mom like?"

Immediately Bruce regretted his question as Thalia have him the death stare which Bruce was really terrified of. Those eyes looked like they had seen some stuff.

After Thalia decided he had gotten the point she walked off towards the huge wooden doors that were the entrance to the medieval building without another word.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to piss her off." he said to Annabeth. But he should have known better. No one at camp knew Thalia's past. At the age of 12 she had just turned up one day at the boundary of camp bruised and cut, tired to death and covered in golden dust being chased by a horde of hellhounds.

"Don't worry about it air-head, she'll open up eventually. Come on before she blows up the school by herself." she said before jogging to catch up with the gothic teen.

—

When the teens caught up to Thalia she was observing the different sets of armor in the entrance hall of the academy.

"Hey Thalia, I'm sorry about that ba-" but Bruce got no further when the supposed daughter of Hecate fixed him with the stop talking look and the son of Zeus wisely closed his mouth. Just in time as a door down the hall opened to reveal Grover.

"Grover!" The two girls cheered running to their favorite satyr giving him a group hug while the one guy in the group gave him the "what's up bro" and a fist bump.

"So where are the demigods G-man." asked Bruce.

"Bianca and Nico de Angelo. Brother and sister." reported Grover," they're inside the gym, there's a dance tonight so the entire school is there."

"Any monsters?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah one, but there's a problem—" he was interrupted by the entrance of another party. One tall lady in a very reserved dress who walked like she had a broomstick for a spine. The man next to her had a very pale complexion and black hair in a crew cut.

Grover backed up next to Thalia to face the two adults," That's Dr. Thorn and Ms. Gottschalk, the Vice Principal and Principal." he informed her.

"Gottschalk? Really?" she said laughed but recovered quickly as the Principals reached them.

"And what do we have here Mr. Underwood. Students outside the gym?" interrogated the nasally voice of Ms. Gottschalk.

"They shall be punished immediately. Kitchen Patrol for a month!" the over zealous, french accented voice of Dr. Thorn.

"No ma'am I just forgot something in my dorm and my friends here came to find me when I didn't come back after a while." Grover lied but the principals weren't buying it yet.

"I don't recognize you three." Ms. Gottschalk pointed at the three of demigods behind Grover.

At this point Thalia decided to take matters into her own hands as she stepped forward snapping her fingers to make a sound sharper then possible and a gust of wind seemed to blow by the group despite them being indoors. "Don't you remember us? This is Bruce, Annabeth, and I'm Thalia. We go to school here."

Immediately the principal straightened up," Oh, of course, how silly of me. Carry on Thalia, and remember I want you in school uniform tomorrow."

Thalia simply nodded at the order. Dr. Thorn on the other hand didn't appear to take the bait but none the less he followed Ms. Gottschalk back to the gymnasium.

"Wow Thals, since when could you do that?" exclaimed Annabeth.

Thalia bowed to her," Daughter of Hecate, lady of magic at your service."

"Wish I could do that. Would have been helpful, I don't know, my entire life." complained Bruce. At the age of 14 he had only been part of the mythological world for two years. The same time Zeus' master-bolt had been stolen and he was unlucky enough to be apart of the quest to get it back along with Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. But before that Bruce had been plagued with accidents mostly having to do with schools and potentially dangerous objects or animals. Like the one time a bird of prey presentation came to his school and the golden Eagle that the handler had came soaring over to Bruce and landed on the seat next to him.

"Stop complaining bird-brain and let's get to saving demigods." scolded Annabeth "Which one's the monster Grover?"

"The VP. And he's really strong." was the response.

"Right, because where would the fun be in fighting an easy monster." said Thalia sarcastically.

With that they walked to the gym and opened the doors to be met with a prototypical highschool dance. Guys in the corner playing basketball and girls crowding to together gossiping.

"Alright Grover, where are they?" asked Bruce as he looked around the gym as if the two demigods would just wave at him.

"Farthest wall, they're sitting on the bleachers nearest the doors. Bianca is in the red baseball cap."

"Good, then let's just grab them and get the hades out of here." Bruce said starting forward. But Thalia grabbed his arm.

"We're being watched." she said. Sure enough they followed her gaze to see Dr. Thorn staring at them through narrowed eyes.

"What do you suggest we do now Thals?" asked Annabeth as she and Grover looked to her for guidance. Bruce felt a twinge of jealousy. Why shouldn't he be the one they looked too? But then he shook it off. After all, Thalia had more experience then them.

Thalia gave them a wry look. "We dance of course." she said grabbing Grover a dragging him to the dance floor.

If Thalia had known that Grover was such a klutz at dancing then she probably would have picked Bruce but the older demigod knew that her two friends felt more than just friendship for each other even though the two were oblivious to the fact.

"So Grover, the Di Angelo's. You have an idea who their godly parent is?" asked Thalia.

"I think I have an idea, but the Zeus isn't going to be particularly happy." was Grover's wincing reply.

" Why? Demi-titans?"

"No. Why would you think that? There hasn't been a demi-titan born in 2 millennia."

_"If only you knew"_ thought Thalia "So, why would big thunder thighs be upset with the kids?"

Grover gulped as thunder shook the gym but no one else seemed to notice except the Grover, Thalia, Bruce, Annabeth, the two demigod children and Dr. Thorn; the last two of which Thalia was keeping a close eye on. "Thalia you can't just say things like that, Zeus hears everything."

Thalia merely rolled her eyes," Not everything Grover. But you didn't answer my question, what's the biggie with the kids?"

"They smell like death Thalia and there is only one godly parent that can give their child that powerful aura." he said. Thalia's eyes widened but she kept dancing.

"Grover, you can't tell anyone about this. I mean no one, not even Bruce and Annabeth. This could get them killed. Promise me." Thalia said forcefully all but shaking the satyr.

"Ok Thalia, I promise." was his wise reply.

Thalia let out a sigh of relief before taking a sharp intake. "There gone." was all she said and Grover whipped around to see the chilling sight of a red baseball cap on the ground in front of still swinging doors.

"It's Thorn. He's got them." said Thalia," Go get the others. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt them." Grover looked like he wanted to argue but Thalia gave him no choice," Go!".

"Alright, show time." she said barely audible as she turned away from grover's retreating form.

Thalia jogged down the dark, cold hallways following the sound of complaining and grumbling that was Dr. Thorn and the kids. Even in the lack of lighting Thalia could see having lived in the dark 12 years of her life.

The demititan heard a crash up a head and she picked up the pace. Turning a corner she found a door still in the process of closing.

Drawing a mace canister from her pocket she pushed the spray button and and a 7ft spear replaced the canister. She summoned aegis and charged the door lowering he shield and collided with the door. As the door opened she dove forward, rolling to her feet she saw her quarry in the distance. Dropping the shield Thalia sighted, primed, and threw her spear javelin style. If she had been aiming at the tallest of the figures who she knew was Dr. thorn, she would have killed him. Instead Thalia only wanted to scare the crap out of him and hit the evergreen tree right next to his face.

The monster snapped back from the tree where the quivering spear had struck. He turned around to find his attacker only to see the daughter of time bearing down on him with the gorgon headed shield. At the terrifying sight Dr. Thorn propelled his captives farther into the forest with Thalia, who had stopped to retrieve her spear, right on his tail. Eventually the ex-vice principal ran out of ground and came to a screeching halt at the edge of a high cliff. A rustling of the forest underbrush could be heard as Thalia entered the clearing staring down the monster. Little did the both of them know they were not alone.

Artemis, goddess of the hunt, hid in the tree line with her hunters. She had followed her instincts to Maine and was just beginning to leave after a fruitless search when the group of four stumbled into the clearing. There was a powerful aura here. The tall pale man she figured was the monster with the two demigods. Both of which were powerful in their own right. The monster was strong but nothing intimidating. Curiously it was the older girl separated from the group that gave off the most powerful aura. More powerful than any demigod she had ever felt.

"Do we move in Milady?" Zoe Nightshade, the goddess' longtime lieutenant asked.

"Not yet Zoe. There is something about this that is important. We were meant to witness this moment." was her reply. Zoe merely nodded, not one to question the goddess.

Thalia planted her spear into the ground," Thorn, give me the kids and you can go free." she said. In response the man in front of her shifted until he was an 8ft long lion with a spiked tail and the face of a man who roared in defiance. "You fool, the great stirring has commenced, you can not hope to win this war. I will rip you to shred you insolent cur."

Thalia raised her eyebrow before she shrugged," Whatever."

The lone demigod charged with nothing but her shield. Thorn threw as many spikes as he could but they seemed to be moving in slow motion. Thalia deflected all of them and continued her sprint. Right before impact an invisible force pulled Bianca and Nico out of the way and Thalia rammed the manticore off the cliff and bounced off the impact away from the edge as the manticore was thrown off the cliff.

Thalia lied there for a while going through her mental check list. Bones broken? Nope. Dislocation? Nope. Demigods?. She sat up looking for the two young people she was trying to save. Near the forests edge also gathering herself Annabeth was next to the kids, her Yankees cap next to her.

"Thanks Annabeth!" she yelled at her, to which the blonde just held up a thumbs up while she laid on the ground.

"Hey what about me! I helped." yelled Bruce behind her next to her spear.

"You didn't do shit!"

"I distracted him!" was his reply. Thalia rolled her eyes in exasperation.

The goddess of the hunt had just about had enough of watching and was getting ready to leave when a roar shook the forest and the manticore clawed his way back onto the cliff top. Artemis watched as the blonde girl gained the monsters attention and dark haired girl with the shield scrambled to her feet and jumped onto the monsters back.

The goddess gave the order and all of a sudden from the dark forest a silver arrow shaft pierced the monster in the neck. Zoe stepped forward through the brush and leveled her bow. "Permission to kill Mi—" she was cut off by a fist to the face that knocked her unconscious. Instantly bows were aimed in the direction of her attacker but the shadows enveloped him before Artemis could get a good look.

"Bruce, my spear!" Thalia yelled at the frozen demigod as she held on for dear life to the monster. That galvanized him into action, he picked the spear up and threw it at her.

Thalia slowed down time and turned to meet the spear, she grabbed out of the air and brought the tip down into Thorn's back. He vaporized instantly into gold.

—


	3. Interrogations

Time seemed to stand still after Thalia killed Thorn. Hunters and demigods stared at each other trying to piece together the events that took place. It was almost peaceful with the soft fall of the snow and the cold breeze in the trees. That deafening silence of winter months in Maine.

Almost. "Who's up for dinner?" Bruce broke the silence instantly gaining the attention of 40 loaded bows.

"Be silent boy." was the response of one of the older hunters. She had straight black hair and brownish red eyes.

"Hey, you don't tell him to be quiet. Who do you think you are?" retaliated Annabeth from next to the kids.

"What's a matter boy? Can't fight your own battles?" another hunter piped up that looked around Annabeth's age.

"Why don't you come and find out." was Bruce's response. The whole thing began to escalate with weapons being brandished and pointed while Thalia just looked on next to Grover. They turned to each other and just shrugged.

Grover leaned over," 2 drachmas on Annabeth." Thalia chuckled before returning to her search for the goddess. He eyes rested on a auburn haired 12 year old tending to the girl that was knocked unconscious.

"Stay with the kids Grover." Thalia walked to the girl. When she reached her she planted her spear and kneeled." Milady?"

Silver eyes snapped to attention."You are observant demigod. What is your name?"

"Thalia, milady."

The goddess nodded," I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Oh and this is Zoe, don't mind her." she said pointing to the still unconscious girl.

Thalia smirked at the goddess's joke." I think we should calm the storm over there." she said referring to the argument that was about to get bloody judging by the storm clouds and weapons.

The goddess nodded walking towards her hunters. " Silence girls." she said at a normal level. That was all it took to quiet the loyal hunters.

"That right listen to your master litt—." The butt of Thalia's spear cut Bruce off as it cracked the back of his head, " Ow! What the heck Thalia!"

"I'm trying to save your life!" she indicated the goddess. Making the demigods eyes widen before he hurriedly bowed.

"Forgive me Milady."

"You're lucky your friend is smart or you would be a jackelope right now boy." she sneered. Bruce whitened before retreating behind Thalia.

"Excuse me" Bianca spoke up for the first time, "what the hell is going on?!". She was met with sympathetic gazes. They had all been through some form of what she was going through.

Artemis took charge," You are demigods, one of your parents is an Olympian.". Very blunt.

"Like an athlete?" asked little Nico.

"No, like a god or goddess." said Annabeth.

"Sweet!" said Nico " Does Zeus really do 600 damage? Does he get extra points for his element?!"

"Ergh, come again?" Annabeth was confused.

Bianca looked at her brother, "Nico! This isn't one of your mythomagic games! This is serious. You saw her fighting that that... what was that thing?"

"Manticore, monster from the east. Not usually out and about like he was." that was Artemis.

Bianca shook her head, "You see, we even get monsters that aren't supposed to be around!"

Thalia snorted behind her, _"If only that was my only problem_." She thought.

"Regardless of your luck, your safe now and we need to get a camp set up." Artemis said.' Girls set up camp and tend to Zoe. Bianca, may I speak with you?" Bianca nodded and followed the goddess.

"Watch yourself boy." sneered the senior hunter as she walked off to complete her tasks.

"Come on guys, let's set up camp." said Thalia as she led the campers over to the side of the clearing. One of the hunters brought their bags over from Westover,

"Nico sat down on the log next to Thalia," So Thalia, you're a demigod too?"

"Yep." she said popping the p.

"Who's your godly parent?"

Thalia looked at the wood she had gathered in front of her and snapped her fingers. A fire erupted from the kindling. She turned back to the awe struck Nico, " I've been told Hecate." she said.

"Wow! That's so cool! So you can do magic? Have you ever met your mom? Can you disappear? Can you fly?"

"Wo wo, slow down there Nico." she said chuckling. She looked around there group and everyone was trying not to laugh to hard. "Yes, yes, yes, no that's Bruce's department."

"Oh. Is Bruce your boyfriend?" everyone lost it at that except Bruce who was blushing furiously.

Thalia laughed, " No, I'm to old for Bruce. That's more Annabeth's thing." Grover fell of the log laughing and Thalia wasn't far off. But both Bruce and Annabeth were beet red.

" Thals!" they both complained.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't resist it." she said laughing." Wow I haven't laughed like that in a while. Who's hungry?" she asked as she rummaged in her packs for the doritos she stashed there.

"Lady Artemis requests the presence of the demigod Thalia." A young hunter had approached while the group was laughing.

Thalia rose, "I'll be right back guys." She followed the hunter to the center of the tents. As she walked she began memorizing the layout like she had been taught in her training. The hunters had begun feeding the wolves they kept with them and Thalia noticed the hawks in the sky keeping watch. They walked to the center of the encampment till they got to a tent that was slightly bigger than the rest.

"Wait here." the huntress commanded before walking in and returning a couple second later. "You may enter." before leaving.

Thalia entered the tent to a sight that would give an animal rights activist a heart attack. Skins decorated the walls of every species from rabbit to tiger. In the center of the tent sat the goddess and Bianca.

The goddess' eyes met Thalia's," Agh Thalia join us please." she pointed to a skin next to her which Thalia took." I was just discussing the events with Bianca, but I would like to hear from you."

As Thalia explained things from her point of view the goddess listened intently. Her unwavering gaze analyzed the demigod. To her something seemed off about this young lady. To start of the power radiating from the half-blood in front of her was unbelievably strong. Even as a daughter of Hecate, whom starting existence as a Titan is powerful in her own right, she shouldn't be this powerful. It was like a dormant nuclear weapon, ready to unleash destruction but not yet called upon.

"— then you guys showed up and you know what happened after that." Finished Thalia.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at that. How could she have known when her hunt had arrived? She shook it off as a perk of her heritage. "This news of a great stirring is troubling for sure. If ancient monsters are being awaken from Tartarus then the future is indeed dark. But this is a topic for another time." she said turning to Bianca," Have you considered my offer?"

"What offer?" asked Thalia.

"Lady Artemis has offered me a place in the hunt."

"To serve me eternally as an immortal maiden. My sister in arms." finished Artemis.

"You can't be serious?" Thalia turned to Bianca." What about camp? What about your brother?"

"The boy will have to attend camp. That is the best boys can do." replied Artemis.

Thalia tried to come up with something to say, but she didn't know how to even phrase the words needed for her argument.

"Right then, Bianca, repeat after me. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis..."

Bianca repeated the oath that Artemis recited and when she finished a silver aura surrounded her.

"Welcome to the hunt." greeted Artemis as she embraced Bianca. "Now go and tell Phoebe what happened and tell her to have the camp ready to move by dawn."

Bianca for her part just looked a little shocked that she was immortal but still managed to nod and walk out the tent.

"So do we go free or is there something else?" asked Thalia.

"No I think that's everything. Pack your things by dawn and I will arrange transportation from my brother."

"Your brother? Apollo?"

"Yes that idiot. Go now, return to your companions. I have to check on my lieutenant." She said ushering the demigod out. As Thalia got to the opening a body slammed into her. Thalia was able to regain her footing but the hunter wasn't so lucky as she tumbled to the ground.

She popped back up off the ground and looked for the goddess urgently." Milady! Zoe is gone!"

"Gone! What do you mean gone!?" exclaimed the goddess.

"As in gone! Her tent was empty and Shannon was standing watch the entire time! We searched the camp, no attack, no traps, no clues. Nothing."

Artemis looked extremely...pissed, distressed, worried. All at once. "Have the hunt ready to go at dawn. You're joining the campers on their trip to Camp Half-Blood."

"But milady! Where are you going?"

Artemis looked at Thalia, "Hunting."


	4. Kidnapped (improved)

**Author note: Alright guys I know I already put this chapter up but I redid it because I wasn't satisfied with it ending so quickly and it was missing some important stuff so I decide to post it again. Enjoy.**

Zoe had never shadow traveled before and she certainly would not be doing it again if she had any say in it. Screams of terror, high speeds, and a nauseous stomach made that decision for her. She was already freaked out as it was. All she remembered was being knocked out before she could shoot the manticore then waking up in her tent in the hunt when an intimidatingly huge man in a half mask covering his mouth appeared from the shadows and grabbed her. Leading to her new predicament being held over the shoulder by said male, shadow traveling to gods knows where and really wanting to beat the living crap out this guy for touching her.

Eventually the solid darkness cleared unto the natural moonlight. Her captor unslung her and set her on the ground softly to her appreciation. As much as she was thankful for not being thrown to the ground she still wished to beat the seven shades of crap out of him and hopped to her feat, having not been bound, and lunged at the hulking man. What she did not count on was that he was expecting the attack and merely swept his muscled arm into her oncoming punch and redirected it spinning her around.

"Resistance would be pointless huntress." He said matter of factly. His voice sounded pained and you could just barely hear his breathing behind the mask/apparatus.

aShe growled before advancing again moving more carefully to make sure her punches landed. But the man dodged and redirected everything she threw at him before he seamed to get bored and swept her feet out from under her and standing over her.

"You will have to do better than that huntress."he taunted in his matter of fact voice again.

She screamed in rage before advancing with lightening speed putting everything she had into her assault. This time the man did not dodge or redirect. He stood there and took everything she threw at him. Hooks and haymakers landed on the heavily muscled body without a reaction. She kept up her attacks until she began to slow down in exhaustion. That is when the man made his first and only attack. In a lightning swift motion he grabbed her throat and choke slammed her to the ground where she landed hard, knocking the wind out of her and giving her a concussion that almost made her slip into unconsciousness.

Zoe laid there, defeated at the hands of this beast of a man as he observed her. She lay there, thinking of her predicament and how to escape. Brute force was out of the question. This guy acted like he didn't even feel pain. She would need her wits to escape this place. But where was here?

She looked up at the man who stood almost silently over her, with the exception of the labored breathing through the mask. "Where have thee taken me scum?"

He raised his eyebrow at her," You have yet to deduce your predicament? It is a wonder since this is where you were born."

"What are thee talki—" she was cut off by the smell of eucalyptus as it hit her full force. "No, it cannot be, anywhere but here!" she crawled to the edge of the plateau with the man in tow to look out over the garden of the Hesperides. After thousands of years, she had returned, and she was not happy.

"Aww my favorite daughter." came a sarcastic, venom laced voice from behind her. She paled, turning to meet the eyes of her father. The general of the Titan armies, Atlas: Titan of endurance.

"Hello Zoë." He said with a cruel smile. "I trust she wasn't to much trouble Perseus."

"She made a valiant effort. She is your daughter after all."

"Yes, unfortunately so. Did Thorn make it back alive?" Inquired the General.

"No, Thalia killed him before he could make his escape. Poetic Justice if I do say so myself. I am sure he will be quite angry when he escapes Tartarus."

"No matter, it is a small matter." he replied as he advanced on her, crouching down to the defeated huntress. " I do believe it's time for some daddy to daughter time. What do you think daughter?"

The huntress bit at her father, almost taking off his finger. The Titan withdrew his hand quickly.

"I see your manners have not improved, no matter, that will be rectified soon." he said evilly. "I have something special planned for you and your mistress."

Zoë's eyes widened in realization, as her father grabbed her by her hair and dragged her up the mountain with Perseus following at a distance.

* * *

The trip to Camp Half-blood was memorable to say the least. Though Thalia wished it had never happened. Apollo thought it would be a great idea to let Bruce drive. Zeus' kid, Apollo's half brother, flying sun chariot. What could possibly go wrong? Well said child of Zeus could have a mortal fear of heights. And that's exactly what made the bus ride from hell happen. After burning half of Boston and freezing most of Massachusetts they were coming in hot on Camp Half-Blood. Literally.

Apollo next to Bruce trying to coach him "Alright. Just even it up, nice and easy, less pressure on the pedal. Slow down. Slow down. SLOW DOWN!"

"I'VE GOT IT!" Bruce exclaimed. He soooo didn't have it. We skidded onto the canoe lake, evaporating the water and slowing us down as we turned sideways and skidding to a stop just before hitting the strawberry fields.

Everyone peeled there faces off of the seats in front of them, and moans filled the bus.

"Well that wasn't so bad!" Apollo said cheerily, "Let's go see if we burned anyone important."

All passengers filed out, most if the hunters shooting Bruce death glares for trying to kill them.

Phoebe actually looked like she might do something but one look at Thalia and she thought better of it. Thalia was the last get out cracking a smile at Bruce, "Nice flying Ace."

Color started to return to Bruce's pale face as he laughed, "Thanks Thals."

When Thalia stepped out Chiron was already cantering up to Apollo. "Milord Apollo, to what to we owe this unexpected... pleasure?" he asked looking at the destruction that we would have to repair.

"The sis wanted me to drop off the hunters and these campers to you. She had some personal matters to attend to."

Chiron nodded his understanding," You have our gratitude for returning our campers safely then."

"No problem C. I should be going now though, the sun never stops shining." he said as he pointed his keys at the sun chariot and it transformed back to the Maserati.

He turned to Bruce, "Nice flying bro, good luck with the quest and all." he said leaving Bruce confused. _What quest_?

"Phoebs." Apollo said giving her a wink to which she scowled at. Then he turned to Thalia and his face darkened.

"Hmmm, I wonder what you'll choose." he said leaving her defensive and confused. _Does he know_?

And with that string of utterly confusing lines Apollo got into the chariot and revved the engine before rolling down the window, " I just thought of a haiku!"

"NO!" screamed the huntresses as they brought out their bows and fired at the chariot. Apollo screamed and rolled up the window before gunning the engine and burning out of the camp into the air heading east.

Chiron turned to Thalia, Bruce, and Annabeth, "Meet me in the big house in 10 minutes children. I want to know what happened up in Maine." he said before trotting to the Big House.

"Nice to see you students! Oh hi Chiron, it's nice to be back. How was the trip? Oh it was amazing! We almost died, saved some lives, the hunters showed up. It was a wonderful tea party!" Thalia imitated a conversation in Chiron's voice. "Great talk Chiron. I feel the love." she rolled her eyes and turned to Nico." Come on Cuz, orientation awaits!" she said dragging Nico along to the Big House with Annabeth and Bruce following.

When they got to the House Annabeth took Nico to the orientation room to start the video and Bruce and Thalia headed to the Camp Directors office. Inside Mr. D and Chiron were waiting for the debrief. They waited for Annabeth to come back in before they recounted their story. Starting from when they exited Ms. Tate's car and ending when they exited Apollos sunmobile.

"That's quite an errand you ran there Terra." Mr. D commented from behind his wine magazine. He always got her name wrong on purpose.

"I wouldn't call it an errand so much as a skirmish." said Chiron, "This news of the great stirring has me worried as well. We should be on guard for attacks of any kind. Tough times are coming. But for now we should give the campers something to look forward too. Let everyone know that we'll be having a special capture the flag friday night in honor of the hunters staying at the camp."

Thalia was about to complain about him getting rid of them before they asked questions when Nico burst through the door.

"Wow your Chiron!? Like THE Chiron! Trainer of heroes! That's soooo cool!" He buzzed with excitement.

Chiron smiled down at him, " Why yes I am—"

"And you're the wine dude!" he exclaimed turning his attention to Dionysus.

"Wine dude?" he asked incredulously

"Yeah, Dionysus! You're like my favorite mythomagic character. Everyone thinks your lame but your powers are sick!"

"Mythomagic?" asked Mr. D but he could barely get a word in on the excited Nico.

Seeing her opportunity to ask questions lost Thalia decided to wait for a better time. So she got up and left with her friends. Leaving Chiron and Mr. D with a hyperactive and excited Nico.

As soon as they got outside Thalia let out a sound of frustration." Ugh! They never tell us anything!"

"Maybe that's for the best, maybe we aren't supposed to know Thals." Annabeth said defending Chiron, her mentor.

"Annabeth you're a child of Athena! You hate not knowing! How can you be ok with this?!" exclaimed Thalia. That got Annabeth. She had no response to that.

"Whatever, let's just spread the word about capture the flag, I want to beat the prejudice out of those hunters." Bruce said cracking his knuckles.

" You guys go ahead, I'm going to get some rest before dinner, it's been a long night for me."

"Alright Thals. We'll see you later."

"See ya guys." Thalia said before walking towards the forest to her hideout away from the other cabins.

As she walked she noticed how empty the camp looked compared to the summer. To start there were less campers. Only the year-rounders where there in the winter. Also snow was falling despite the weather shield around the camp. I guess Mr. D felt like they should feel a little like Christmas.

As she passed the cabins she watched the Hunters moving in under Phoebe's supervision. The daughter of war was the one that had been bumping heads with Bruce for the past 10 hrs and Thalia saw a collision course. The balloon was gonna pop eventually and she wanted to watch.

Eventually she got to her "cabin" a little ways into the treeline. She liked her privacy and since everyone thought she was a daughter of Hecate thanks to said goddesses blessing she would have been shoved into the crowded Hermes cabin and she had no desire to be in there.

Once inside the sound proof enchantment she had on the place kicked in and she turned to her scythe charm. She pulled it and recited the pass code, "Kairos."

From inside her mind she heard the responding phrase, "Chronos."

Thalia began to tear up a little, hearing the voice of her protector. " Hey Percy!"

"Hello Thalia, you did tremendously lastnight."

Hearing praise from him was stronger than hearing praise from her own father and she felt pride flow through her at his words. "Thanks, Thorn opened his big mouth about the Stirring. Sorry I had to kill him."

"No you are not." He replied.

She laughed at that," Yeah you're right I'm not, he had it coming since the pit. Anyway just to give you a heads up, Artemis is on her way to you. She's pissed you got her lieutenant."

"Thank you for the warning Thalia. She will be dealt with, we have her huntress under the sky right now, we must trick the goddess into taking her place. It will be a small matter." he replied confidently.

" She won't be easy Percy, she's one of the most powerful, just be careful."

" Aren't I always?" He asked before he stopped the connection.

"No." She said to herself.


	5. Mortal Kombat

**Alright guys. I have an awesome chapter for you here. At least I hope it's awesome. And I hope I did my imagination justice. Let me know what you guys think. And get ready for the showdown! **

Artemis had been pushing west for 4 days following the pull of her hunter's essence. On the first day she had made it to about Indiana when she decided to set up camp. Normally she wouldn't rest but whatever was powerful enough to take her friend from under nose was a force to be reckoned with. She sensed she would need her strength in the future so she ate and rested till an hour before dawn.

On the second day she ran into a pack of hellhounds that she quickly dispatched. Nothing special except for the howl the last one released. It wasn't a howl of pain so much as a cry for help or a grab for someone's attention. Who's she could not figure out but she was wary from then on.

It was on the third day that she got that feeling. A feeling that someone was watching her from the shadows. She reached out with her godly senses but could not feel anything. Only her instincts told her that their was something or someone just out side of her perception.

She made it to the California border by the end of the 3rd day. She was nearing Zoe's position. She could feel it. Unfortunately she could also feel that malevolent presence growing stronger. To the point where she was now checking over her shoulder every five minutes. She couldn't explain it. It was like a drop in temperature, you had no idea why it happened but you know something was causing it.

The fourth day she awoke early in the night and the presence was so strong it was like a pressure being applied to her temples. The sickening sensation she felt was not one she was used to. It was fear. Fear that she could not see what was in the dark of the forest. Fear that she was no longer the predator but the prey.

Angry at herself she shook her head violently. She was an Olympian goddess. She ruled over the moon, the forest, SHE was the hunter.

She drew herself up to her full height and turned to the oppressing source. With a voice full of confidence she commanded, "Show yourself you vile coward. I will see the one who has hunted the hunter!"

Artemis was met with silence. The sounds of the night had ceased as if waiting for a reply to the challenge. The goddess' frustration grew as she was given no reply. As her anger grew she flung the proverbial gauntlet again into the deafening silence. "SHOW yourself coward! In trifling in the matters of an Olympian, you have made a serious mistake!" She screamed as she let loose a bit of godly energy.

"Not as serious as yours... I fear." A voice replied from behind her. She turned around to meet a man at a height of 6'4". He was heavily muscled with huge traps, bulging shoulders, and intimidating biceps. He wore a tactical vest which he rested his arms by holding onto and black army styled pants. On his face was a mask covering the bottom half of his face, leaving only his pitch black eyes exposed. The mask was of a apparatus style and seemed to effect the way he breathed as his slightly labored breath filled the silence.

"Who are you?" asked the goddess as she took a half step back in fear. Then she grew angry at herself and took a full step forward.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is my plan." he said.

"Where is my hunter?" she demanded.

"She is safe. For now."

"You will release her to me unharmed now before I destroy you _boy_. For I am an Olympian council member!" she threatened.

"Let's not stand on ceremony here. Artemis." he replied.

Artemis growled in frustration, seeing that this man wasn't going to give her what she wanted. Knowing the time for talking was over she raised her bow and prepared to fire.

Time slowed to a halt as the two predators faced off. All that could be heard was the somewhat labored breathing of the hulking figure and a sharp breeze that flowed into their shared clearing, rustling the fallen leaves.

Eventually Artemis grew tired of waiting and decided to attack. She let an narrow fly at her opponent and watched his reaction. Right before the projectile reached him he turned his shoulder casually, dodging it. This angered the goddess more as she emptied her quiver trying to hit her foe. As each arrow arrived Perseus dodged everyone with a twist of the shoulder or a step out of the way, using as little effort as required as he walked calmly towards the goddess.

When the huntress let her last arrow go she dropped her bow and drew her knives prepared to take the fight to close quarters. She let out a feral war cry before using her speed to meet the strolling man. She swiped with her long hunting knives but Perseus blocked with a cross body chop before sidestepping the downward arc of her second blade. Angrily Artemis increased the tempo of her attacks. Mixing up her combos and using her superior grace and quickness to attack all around her opponent. Getting desperate she decided to throw in a dirty trick as she swung an upward strike with her right pressing her attacker back before pivoting and trying for a spinning side swipe with her left. When Perseus leapt back to avoid the attack and as he landed Artemis kicked up the dirt on the ground that connected with his eyes.

He stumbled back temporarily blinded, trying to get the dirt out of his eyes. Artemis took advantage and dashed forward poising her knives for the kill when he caught her hands mid thrust. Holding the daggers inches from his heart Perseus' cold black eyes bore into Artemis' piercing silver ones and for the 3rd time that night, she was afraid.

The grip around her suspended wrists tightened as she was forced to drop her knives before a thunderous kick to the midsection launched onto her butt 10 feet away. He advanced on her as she hopped back to her feet. They again exchanged blows, both taking damage and both shrugging it off. Wanting to finish the fight before it got to far she leapt back and blasted him with as much silver godly energy as she could sending the Juggernaut flying straight into the forest and plowing down a line of trees and creating a trench that stretched all the way to were he stopped.

Artemis slumped to her knees exhausted at having used so much power. She thought she had won the fight but that hope was squashed as her enemy rose from where he landed and made his way back to the clearing. "_Why won't he die!_" She thought.

"That was an excellent warm up Artemis. But now it is my turn." he said matter of factly.

Artemis growled before attacking again throwing all her anger into her attacks. A kick to the midsection pushed him back, but even with her godly strength it was like kicking a fridge. She followed up with an elbow to the face and then a back hand. Each strike connecting and pushing the man back a little as he made no attempt to block. She threw a right haymaker to the face but Perseus caught it.

"Peace has cost you your strength." he said analyzing her. She threw another punch with her left. A cross that he caught with his other hand. "Victory has defeated you."

He took her fist in his and punched her in the face before kicking her back a couple feet again. He advanced and threw his own punch connecting with her face. She answered back with her own flurry before sending a right hook. He caught it with both hands and she punched him from the left. He stepped back taking her assault as she gained momentum. As she fought on she began changing forms from a panther to a bear to an eagle. Trying to keep this beast on his heels. She fought savagely but every time she connected with a swipe or a claw or a punch he would just keep taking the abuse.

Finally Perseus had enough and returned the punishment. He rushed forward and tackled Artemis in her bear form to the ground and let loose a flurry of punches before she shifted again and underneath him was a great white stag that kicked him off and sent him tumbling across the clearing.

As pulled herself off the ground Artemis turned her focus to the moon hoping to use her natural skills as a hunter to her advantage. If she couldn't beat him head on then she would have to try a more indirect way. As Perseus picked himself up the moon darkened until no light shown down from the silver orb as he was submerged into the familiar and comforting embrace of the dark.

"Awwww you think darkness is your ally. You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it." He said amused as he reached for his prey with his senses. "I didn't see the light until I was already a man. By then it was nothing to me but blinding!" he turned to catch the goddess by the throat successfully thwarting her sneak attack. He picked her up and punched her in the face with such ferocity is broke her nose before choke-slamming her to the ground like he had done to Zoë, knocking the wind out of her and slamming her head onto the hard floor. "The shadows betray you because they belong to me."

Artemis looked up at Perseus defeated. She had out some damage on him but nothing commodes to what he did to her. He had matched her speed and agility with endurance and strength, destroying her with his brutality, ferocity, and tactics. He crouched next to her as she lay unable to get up. He looked at her as one would look at a puzzle having already completed it before and was merely trying to set a personal record. Then without a drop of doubt in his voice he said to her, "I will break you."

The last thing she saw as she slipped into Morpheus was his boot coming at her face.


End file.
